A Child in Trouble
by Dr. Tempe Brennan
Summary: Two of our favorite character's has a child in trouble. UPDATED! Teen Pregnancy No flames! OOC AU Bones story
1. Chapter 1

I just had this idea floating in my head. Hope you like it! Sorry it's so short!

* * *

**"I just turned 16 and found out I'm pregnant. I should**** be getting my driver's license not picking out cribs. To make it worse my father is way to overprotective and will probably shoot my boyfriend when he finds out. My mother she will probably find some anthropological solution to this. My aunt will be the only one who could accept this. So I'll tell her first." **

Leah Jordan Booth, otherwise known as Jordan or Jo, though as she sat on her bathroom floor with a pregnancy test a foot away from her it was also on the floor. It was a Saturday at 11 in the morning. Jordan's parents were working on a case and she was home alone. Her parents just bought her a car for her 16th birthday a week ago. Jordan started crying. A few minutes later Jo pulled herself together and got up. She grabbed her jacket, her purse, and her keys. Jo walked downstairs and out the door. She got in her car and drove to the Jeffersonian. She pulled in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian and walked over to the Medico Legal Lab: Anthropology Unit. Jordan walked over to Angela's office. Jordan knocked on the door.

**"Aunt Angela?"**

**"Hey Jo"** Angela said as she looked up. Angela saw that Jo had been crying. **"Honey what's wrong?" **Angela said ushering her to the couch in her office.

**"You can't tell mom or dad okay?"** Jo said starting to cry. She ran her hand through her auburn hair like her mom's hair.

**"Okay sweetie you know you can tell me."** Angela put her hand in Jo's.

**"I'm pregnant" **Jo wiped a tear from her check. Angela's mouth was open. She couldn't believe Jo could be pregnant.

**"Okay have you been to see a doctor?"**

**"No I'm a month late though. Sometimes I skip but it just didn't feel right this time."**

**"Okay this is what we're going to do. We are all going to have dinner at my house and we will tell them there."**

**"Okay When?"**

**"Tomorrow. I will call your mom and you guys will come over."**

**"Thanks Aunt Angela."**

**"Do you know who the father is?"**

**"Aunt Angela you know who the father is. My boyfriend. Your son."**

**"Okay does he know?"**

**"No I just found out this morning."**

**"Okay he'll come to the dinner to."**

**"Okay I'll see you later I've got to go so mom doesn't see me here."**

**"Okay" **Angela gave her a hug. Jo got up and walked out to her car and just drove around.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan's POV. I posted on my profile all of the bedrooms of the kids and adults

I am lying next to my husband, Special Agent Seeley Booth in the bed. It was 7:00 in the morning and we have a busy day a head of us. They had three kids to tend to: Leah Jordan Booth or Jo, age 16; Seeley Christopher Booth Jr. or Chris, age 12; and Isabella Mackenzie Booth or Bella, age 9. We also have Parker, age 19, who is in collage but comes down for school on the weekends and lives with us sometimes. I get up and stretch. And walk down the hall to Jo's room.

**"Get up come on your dad's going to take you to church today!" **I said shaking her legs then pulling the sheets off over her. I left Jo's room and went across the hall to Bella's room.

**"Bella come on and get up! I'm gonna get your brother in here if you don't get up!"**

**"I'm up mom!"** Bella said popping up out of the bed.

**"Your dad is taking you to church, so get ready."**

**"Okay mommy." **As she said that I walked over to Chris' room.

**"Chris! Come on Chris get up!"**

**"5 more minutes!"**

**"No now!"** I said as I pulled off his sheets** "come on your going to church today"**

**"Okay I'm up!" **he said getting out of the bed

**"Watch your tone of voice. Now get ready. But first will you get Jo up please?" **I said walking back in my bedroom

**"Really?"**

**"Yes!" **I walked in my bedroom** "Seeley! Come on get up." **I walked over to him and started to kiss him on the check** "Get up you have church today."**

**"Okay" **he said getting up and kissing me. Then he walked in our bathroom. The next thing I heard was a loud shriek from down the hallway. I ran in to the living room and Jo was covered in water and Chris was standing across from her with a bucket. Chris ran behind me and Jo ran after him.

**"Hey you two!"** I said separating them** "Chris go get dressed" **I said taking the bucket from him. **"Jo get up next time and I won't get you brother to wake you up."**

**"But Mom!…"**

**"No Buts now go get dressed"**

**"Yes mama" **Jo walked to her room and I walked to the kitchen. I started cooking and then Bella came into the kitchen in her Sunday dress with a hair pin in her hand.

**"Mommy can you do my hair?"**

**"Okay let me get breakfast started. Go watch TV for a minute." **I walked over to the refrigerator and got the breakfast stuff out. About 10 minutes later Booth and Chris came out in their suits.

**"Guys go get a T-shirt to wear for breakfast. You to Bella!"** I yelled in the living room. A few minutes later Booth, Chris, and Bella were eating breakfast and I was fixing Bella's hair.

**"Come on Jo you're not going have time to eat!"**

**"Coming I'm doing my hair!"**

**"Don't forget to wear your t-shirt!"**

**"Okay mom!"**

About 5 minutes later Booth, Chris and Bella were finishing breakfast and Jo finally made it to the table. I was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. I walked in the dining room to check on everybody. I turned to Jo.

**"Honey are you okay? You look a little flush."**

**"I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry."**

**"Okay" **I walked back in the kitchen.I looked at the watch on the wall. 8:30. **"Guys 5 more minutes!"** I yelled while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

**"Okay you guys time to go. Let me have those t-shirts."** I said walking in to the dining room. They took there t-shirts off and handed them to me.

**"Okay I'll see you guys for lunch"**

**"Bye mom thanks for the breakfast"** Chris said as I kissed him on the check.

**"Bye mommy!" **Bella said as I kissed her on the head

**"Your welcome. Now go get in the car!"** I said to Bella and Chris as Seeley walked up to me.

**"Hey. Have I told you I love you today."**

**"I don't think so!"** I said kissing him.

**"Okay you two break it up"** Jo said **"I'll see you later mom"**

**"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine"**

**"Okay I'll see you guys later." **I walked Booth and Jo out and waved from the door. I shut the door and started cleaning. The four of them going to church with Parker was some thing they share of course it's up to my kids if they want to believe in a mythological person that's fine with me. I finished cleaning the dining room and kitchen; I went and got in the shower. I got dressed and did my hair and make up. It was now 10:30 and the kids didn't get home until 1:00, so I went to the lab.

At the Lab

I walked in my office and sat my purse and laptop down and got my lab coat and walked on the platform and started to examine the body that Booth and I brought in yesterday. Angela walked up to the platform.

**"Angela are you okay you look like you have been crying?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine I'm just worried about Wyatt."**

Angela and Hodgins have 4 kids: Wyatt Austin Hodgins or Wyatt, age 16; Dylan Jack Hodgins or Dylan, age 13; Ruth Anna Hodgins or Ruthie, age 10; and Angela Tori Hodgins or Tori, age 7.

**"Why? Is something going on with him?"**

**"I don't know." Angela sighed "Hey how about you, Booth, and Jo come over for dinner tonight?"**

**"What about my other 3 kids?"**

**"Dylan, Ruthie, and Tori can go to your house and we can get Parker to watch them?"**

**"Okay" **I said not really paying attention; I was looking down at the body.

**"Angela have you gotten a identification yet?"**

**"Yeah his name is Cole Broderick, age 14"**

**"Okay thank you"**

**"Sure"**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks For all the great reviews, but there are some people who just are mean! However, thanks to all the people who have supported me. I know the ages are off. I did that on purpose.

* * *

Before Booth and the kids got back from church, Brennan left the lab and went home to make lunch for her family. She drove home and started making lunch. About an hour later Booth pulled in the driveway of his house.

**"Okay kids we're home." **he said getting out of the car. The kids got out of the car as Booth opened the font door.

**"Hey"** Brennan said walking to the font door and kissing Booth.

**"Hey"**

**"Lunch is ready"**

**"Okay"** Booth said as the kids came in.

**"Okay you two break it up."** Jo said as she came through the font door followed by her brother and sister. They both looked at their kids.

**"Go get changed you guys"** Brennan said to her kids. The kids scurried down the hallway. Booth pulled away from Brennan to go get changed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her. She kissed him again.

**"I have to go get changed."** He said in between kisses.

**"Ok go get changed." **She said letting him go. He went to their bedroom and got changed. 10 minutes later Brennan had all the food on the table.

**"Come on you guys lunch!"** She yelled from the kitchen while she was getting drinks for her kids.

**"I'm here mommy"** Bella said bouncing into the kitchen.

**"I see. Will you take these into the dining room?"** Brennan asked handing her two glasses with milk in it.

**"Okay mommy"** Bella said taking the glasses and walking in the dining room.

**"Chris!"** Brennan yelled **"Jo! Booth! Come on!"** Chris and Booth walked in the kitchen.

**"We're here Bones!"**

**"Here"** she handed them each a drink. She looked at Chris.

**"That's for your sister. Yours is on the table"**

**"Okay mom" **Chris saidwalking to the table

**"Where's Jo?" **Brennan asked

**"I don't know. I think she's still getting changed" **Chris said from the table.

**"Huh"** Brennan walked down the hall to Jo's room.

**"Jo are you okay?"** Brennan asked then knocked on the door.

**"Yeah mom I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry."**

**"Okay don't forget Parker is coming."**

**"Okay mom." **Brennan walked back in the kitchen.

**"What's wrong with Jo?"** Booth asked as he walked in the kitchen to see if she needed any more help.

**"She said she's fine. She's probably just going though increased hormone production."**

**"Yeah come on let's eat."**

**"Okay"** they walked to the table together not knowing that tonight they were getting the biggest news of their life.

After lunch it was about 3:30, Temperance and Bella were in the kitchen doing the dishes, while Booth and Chris finished clearing off the table. There was a knock at the front door. Bella put the dish, she was holding in her hand, in the dishwasher.

**"Parker is here!"** Bella yelled as she bounced to the font door. Brennan put down the dish she was holding and walked to the font door behind Bella.

**"Hold on Bella let me get the door."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it's dangerous" **She said as they both got to the door. Brennan opened the door and their stood Parker. There stood a 5 foot 8 inch (1.76 meters) boy with curly, sandy blonde hair. He looked just like Booth did when Brennan and Booth first met. Parker was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a garbage bag of dirty clothes across his shoulder.

**"Parker!"** Brennan said as she pulled him in a hug.

**"Hey mom how are you?"** he asked hugging her back.

**"I'm good"** she stepped back. He sat the bag down next to the font door.

**"Hey Parker."** Bella said hugging him

**"Hey Bella"** he said picking her up. **"How are you?"** she held up her finger. It was purple with a band-aid wrapped around it.

**"What happened?"**

**"It got caught."**

**"In what?"**

**"The bedroom door." **She said as Parker put her down.

**"Sweetie will you go finish the dishes."**

**"Yes mama"** she ran back into the kitchen. Booth walked to the front door.

**"Hey Parker"** Booth gave him a hug. **"How are you?"**

**"Fine"**

**"Hey honey did you get all the bags?"** a woman said to Parker as she walked through the door with some bags in her hand. She was about 5"5' with blonde hair and blue eyes.

**"Hi you must be Temperance and Seeley Booth."** she said shaking their hands.

**"Mom, Dad this is Amy my girlfriend."**

**"Hi" **Seeley said.

**"I'm going to go get the kids"** Brennan said as she headed to the back of the house. Seeley helped them with their bags to the guest room.

**"Parker you can sleep on the couch and Amy you can sleep up here."** Parker pulled his dad to the side.

**"Why can't we share a room?"**

**"This is house is rated G. Sorry."** Booth and Parker walked back over to Amy. **"If you want to meet the rest of the family we can go downstairs."** He said leading them downstairs to the living room. They all sat down.

**"I'm gonna go get drinks. We have apple juice, water, milk…"**

**"Water's fine"** Amy said

**"Okay I'll be right back."** Booth said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Brennan walked in with her two of her kids behind her. They sat down and made introductions while Booth got drinks.

**"This is Chris and Bella"** Brennan said as they sat down.

**"Hi"** Bella said

**"Hey"** Chris said

**"So where's Jo?"** Parker asked

**"In her room"** Brennan said pointing to the hallway

**"I'm gonna go see if I can get her to come out."**

**"Okay"**

**"I'll be right back"** Parker whispered in Amy's ear as he got up and walked into the hallway. He knocked on Jo's room.

**"Jo"** Parker said slightly opening the door

**"You can come in"** Parker heard faintly from Jo. Parker walked in and saw Jo sitting on her bed, weeping. He sat down on the bed next to her.

**"What's that matter Jo?"**

**"You have to promise not to tell mom or dad."**

**"Okay I won't Jo"**

**"I'm pregnant"**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews

* * *

**"Oh my god. I can't believe my baby sister is pregnant"** he stood up from the bed and paced her room. **"You haven't told mom or dad yet! You are going to be in some much trouble"**

**"Is that all you can say! I'm gonna be in trouble"** Jo said laughing a little. **"I'm telling them to night but mom will only go if you will watch the kids"**

**"No way I've got Amy with me she doesn't want to watch my cousins and siblings"**

**"Who's Amy?"**

**"My girlfriend."** Parker said. Jo started laughing

**"What are you laughing at?"**

**"You with a girl, here? That's funny"**

**"Is it so odd that I have someone in my life?"**

**"No. Just to bring her home to meet the parents." **Jo said continuing to laugh. **"Will you watch them?"**

**"Okay. Who else knows about this?"**

**"Just Aunt Angie"**

**"So how come you won't come out?"**

**"Because mom can tell by my hips. Do you remember that case with the three wives?"**

**"Just wear some baggy clothes."**

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes** "Okay I'll be out in a few minutes."**

**"Okay" **Parker said as her walked out of Jo's room and closed the door behind him. Jo changed into some baggy clothes and walked in the living room while putting her hair in a ponytail.

**"Hey everyone"** She walked over to Amy "**You must be Amy"** Jo said shaking her hand and sitting down and putting her feet on the couch next to Chris.

**"I'm Jo,"** She said as Booth walked back in with drinks.

**"Okay here are the drinks,"** Booth said passing them out to everybody. **"Jo do you want anything?"**

**"No dad I'm fine."** Jo said putting her hand in between her legs to keep it warm.

**"So Amy where are you from?"** Brennan asked taking a sip of her drink.

**"Just a little town in Alabama."**

**"What are you going to major in?"**

**"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to go into fashion."** Amy said taking a sip of her drink

**"Mom Dad thanks for the small talk, but I think we are going to go unpack."** Parker said standing up with Amy.

**"Okay we'll see you guys later." **Booth said as Parker and Amy walked upstairs.

**"Bella, Chris go finish your chores then you can go play outside."**

**"Okay mommy" **Bella said as she got up with Chris and went back in the kitchen.

**"I'm gonna go back to my room"**

**"Okay honey"** Brennan said getting up from her seat. **"I'm gonna go get Ruthie, Tori and Dylan, so they can stay over here tonight."**

**"Okay all see you in a little bit."** Booth said kissing Tempe on the forehead. Tempe grabbed her purse and keys **"Make sure the kids finish their chores before they go outside."** She yelled at Booth as she walked out the door. An hour later Brennan got back with Ruthie, Dylan, and Tori. There were five kids in the font yard when Amy looked out of the window of the guest window.

**"Parker who are those kids?"** Any asked as he walked over to the window.

**"Oh those are Aunt Angie's kids Dylan, Ruthie, and Tori."** He said as he pointed to each of them as her said their name.

**"We're going to babysit tonight I hope that's okay?"**

**"No that's fine"**

**"Mom, Dad, and Jo are going to Aunt Angie's and Uncle Jack's for dinner."**

**"Okay"**

--

6:00 PM

Downstairs Brennan, Booth, and Jo were getting ready for dinner. Brennan put on one of her earrings as she walked to the staircase and yelled to Parker

**"Parker could you come down here please!"**

Parker came down followed by Amy.

**"Come follow me while I finish getting ready."** Brennan said as she walked back to her bedroom.

**"Okay dinner is in the oven for 7:00. Then the kids need baths and Parker try to remember to bathe the little ones first and put them to bed first."** Brennan turned to Amy as she put on a shoe **"Amy I need you to make sure Parker gets everybody to bed by 9:00."**

**"Yes I'll make sure their all in bed." **Amy said

**"Parker will you go check on Jo and I'll show Amy where everything is." **Parker walked down the hall and Brennan lead Amy to the kitchen.

**"Okay cups are here, plates are here, and the silverware is here"**Brennan said pointing to the different cabinets.

**"Okay"**

**"I'm I forgetting anything?" **Brennan said to herself.

**"I haven't met the kids yet."**

**"Oh yeah."** She said rolling her eyes. **"Come this way"** Brennan opened the front door.

**"Hey kids chill for a sec!"** she yelled from the porch. All the kids stopped playing. **"I've learned that's the only way to get there attention where there are some many of them."** She said to Amy.

**"Tori, Ruthie, and Dylan this is Amy Parker's girlfriend. She watching you tonight."**

**"Okay Aunt Tempe"**

**"You can continue to play." **Brennan said as she lead Amy back inside.

**"I think that's everything. Our number is on the refrigerator."** Brennan to the staircase. **"Booth! Jo! come on we're going to be later" **Brennan turned back to Amy** "and when the kids come in make sure they take off there shoes"**

**"Okay I will"**

**"Guys** **come on!"** Brennan yelled.

**"We're comin' Bones"** Booth said as he came down the stairs followed by Jo and Parker. Jo was in a shirt that had an umpire waist that was to big for her.

**"Okay Let's go. You know I hate beening late"** Brennan said grabbing her purse. **"Bye kids"** she said yelling as she got in the car

-

They arrived at Angela and Jack's at 6:30 PM. They all sat at the dinner table, eating.

"_I don't think I can do this." _Jo thought to herself. _"I have to do this. Okay just do it."_

**"Mom Dad I have something to tell you."**

**"Honey what is it?"** Brennan asked


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the awesome reviews I didn't expect my little story to get all this attention. Sorry it took so long. I went on vacation.

* * *

**"Um… I'm not sure how to tell you this."** Jo asked putting the fork down.

**"What is it honey did you fail a class?"** Brennan asked

**"No mom…"** Jo sighed. There were a few moments of silence. **"…I'm pregnant."**

**"What?" **Brennan asked.

**"What?"** Booth said.

**"What?" **Wyatt asked.

**"What?" **Jack said.

Booth had a blank look on his face. **"Honey are you okay?"** Brennan asked waving her hand in font of Booth's face.

--

Jack and Booth were in the kitchen fighting and Angela, Tempe, Wyatt, and Jo were in the living room listening to them argue.

**"So…How are we going to deal with this?"** Wyatt asked.

**"Well I'm going to keep the baby."** Jo said turning towards him.

**"I mean shouldn't we look to adoption."** Wyatt replied.

**"No I won't give it up."**

**"How are we going to go to school with a baby?" **

**"We can do it. I have 300 dollars saved from working last summer and then I can work after school and on the weekends."**

**"No. I won't let you work on school day."** Brennan said

**"Fine I'll work on weekends."**

**"Yeah I'll work to."** Wyatt said taking Jo's hand.

**"Okay"** Brennan said

**"I'm gonna go check on the guys"** Angela said getting up and walking into the kitchen

--

Angela walked in the kitchen and the guys stopped arguing and looked at her **"Guys you need to stop fighting and come out to the living room. We need to figure out how we are going to deal with this. Booth you have a daughter in there scared to death. Jack you have a son who is worried to death. They are counting on us and all you guys are doing is fighting. You need to go in there and help."**

**"Angela we are trying to figure this out" **Booth said

**"Well you guys are scaring the kids. Now pull it together and come out here." **Angela said walking back in the living room

--

**"Jo, when did you find out?"** Brennan asked her.

**"On Saturday."** Jo said as Angela came and sat down

**"Okay well I'll schedule you a doctor's appointment."**

**"Okay. Wyatt do you want to come?" **Jo asked.

**"Sure"**

**"Yeah I think that's a good thing." **Angela said

Booth and Jack walked back in the living room.

**"I think we should be getting home,"** Booth said.

**"Yeah"** Brennan said getting up and walking to the front door with Angela and Jack.

Jo and Wyatt stood up **"I'll call you"**

**"Okay"** Wyatt said then kissed her.

**"Bye"** he said letting go of her hand as she walked to the front door

**"Bye"**

--

It was 8:30 when Booth, Brennan, and Jo pulled in the driveway. They got out and Parker heard the door slam. He was in the living room with Amy and the kids watching a movie.

**"Hurry guys go up to bed this is not a drill."** Parker said picking up the drink cups. All the kids scattered to the beds.

Brennan, Booth and Jo walked in the door. Booth went straight to his bedroom and did not say a word.

**"I'm guessing he knows."** Parker said

**"Yeah"** Jo said walking to her room.

**"Are all the kids asleep?" **Brennan asked Amy.

**"Yeah, Dylan just went to bed. I'm going to head up to bed." **Amy said. She kissed Parker and walked up stairs.

**"I'll go some blankets."** Brennan said.

**"No it's okay. I can go get them. You go to bed."** Parker said stopping her.

**"Okay"** Brennan said walking up the stairs and to her room.

**"How could this happen?!"** Booth said taking off his watch and getting ready for bed.

**"Are you saying this is my fault? How is this my fault?"** Brennan said also getting ready for bed.

**"No, Just our little girl is pregnant. We're too young to be grandparents."**

**"I know."** She said as they got into bed together.

**"We'll deal with it starting tomorrow." **Brennan said as she turned out the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth hit the snooze button on her alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand beside her bed. The alarm clock said 5:30 AM. She leaned over and kissed her husband Seeley Booth.

**"Come on time to get up. We have to get 6 kids to school."**

**"5 more minutes. Just 5 more minutes to sleep"**

**"No. Now go get a shower."** Brennan said hitting his back lightly.

Temperance got out of the bed and walked down the hallway, while telling kids to get up and hitting doors. She knocked on Jo's door and walked in. Tempe sat on her bed.

**"It's time to get up."** Brennan said rocking Jo from side to side.

**"Okay"** Jo said sitting up in her bed. **"How's dad?"**

**"As well as can be expected. Come on get ready for school" **Brennan saidgetting up and walking to the kitchen. She walked upstairs to Bella and Parker's room. In Bella's room was Bella, Tori, and Ruthie. Dylan stayed with Chris downstairs.

**"Time to get up and get ready for school!"** Brennan walked back down stairs to the living room.

**"Parker it's time to get up."** Brennan said rocking him.

**"Okay"**

Brennan walked back down the hall, past Jo and Chris' room.

**"Chris, are you and Dylan up?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Excuse me? What did you say?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"That's what I thought."**

Brennan walked back to her bedroom, to get ready. Seeley was in the shower. Brennan got dressed, did her make-up and hair. At 6:30 AM, Brennan walked in the kitchen where Chris, Dylan, Bella, Tori, and Ruthie were eating cereal. Jo just sat at the end of the table with a piece of toast. Brennan walked around the kitchen getting coffee, lab work, and her new manuscript together.

**"We're leaving in 15 minutes. So finish up and go get your stuff ready."**

Seeley walked in the kitchen, moved very close to Brennan, and kissed her.

**"Good morning."**

**"I've go to go."**

**"Fine"** he said moving away from her and getting coffee. Brennan finished get her stuff together.

**"5 minutes kids!"** Brennan yelled from the font door. She counted kids as they ran out the door into the mini-van. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" _

**"Chris! Come on!"** Brennan yelled as he came running towards her from the kitchen. Booth followed him to the font door were Brennan was standing. Chris ran out to the car.

**"Is Parker up?"** Booth asked pulling Brennan in.

**"Yes. I have to go. I'll be at the lab if you need me."**

**"I know."** Booth said then kissed her. She pulled away from him and walked out the door, waving good-bye.

**"Bye"** he said walking back to the kitchen. Brennan drove to Anacostia Senior High School. After dropping off Jo, Brennan drove to Hine Junior High School. There she dropped off Ruthie, Dylan, and Chris. After dropping the middle school kids off, Brennan drove to Amidon Elementary School to drop off Bella and Tori. After Brennan dropped off all of the kids, she drove to the lab, by this time Booth left their house for the FBI building. Brennan walked in her office and sat down her bag and her laptop. She sat down at her desk and began on paperwork. A few hours past and Brennan began working on a body from limbo. A few minutes later, Brennan heard Booth walk on the platform.

**"Hey Booth"**

**"How did you know it was me?"**

**"The way you walk. What's up?"** Brennan said continuing to look at the remains in front of her.

**"The high school called me."**

Brennan instantly looked up **"Is Jo okay?"**

**"I don't know. They said they tried to call you. Didn't you hear your phone?"**

**"No" **She said taking gloves off her hands and walking with Booth out of the lab. Booth drove to the school with Brennan in the passenger seat. They arrived at the school with out one word said on the way there. They got out of the car and walked in the school together. After they walked in the school, they went to the school office and talked to the secretary there. She told them to sit in the waiting area. They walked to some chairs and sat. About 10 minutes later the principal came out and got them.

**"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, this way."** He said pointing toward his office. They all walked in his office and sat down.

**"What is this all about?"** Booth asked.

**"Yeah, Is Jo okay?"** Brennan said right after Booth.

**"Mr. and Mrs. Booth…"**

**"Dr. Brennan"** Tempe said cutting the principal off.

**"My mistake. Dr. Brennan and Mr. Booth, Jo is fine. She started vomiting in one of the girl's bathrooms. Is there anything else I should know? Pregnancy wise?"**

**"What? Why would your mind go to that so fast?" **Brennan shot back at him.

**"I'm not trying to offend her, if she is."**

**"No what you're saying _is_ very offensive. So, what if she is pregnant. Are you going to kick her out of school?" **Brennan shouted at the principal

**"No. It is just kids in her situation tend to be teased. Have you considered moving her to a special school?"**

**"Excuse me?"** Brennan looked at him shocked.

**"You know a school for her type of student."**

**"No. We won't move her." **Brennan said.

**"Okay but we have to send her home if she's vomiting. It's a policy."**

**"Okay thank you." **Booth said as they all stood up. Booth shook the principal's hand. When they all walked out of the principal's office Jo was sitting in a chair. Brennan went and kneeled down to Jo, while Booth signed her out. As Booth finished up, Brennan helped Jo out to the car. After Brennan and Jo were settled in the car, Booth came out and got in the car. He drove Brennan and Jo back to the Jeffersonian. After he dropped them off, he went to the FBI building. Brennan took Jo to her car and drove Jo back to their house. Brennan helped Jo in the house to her room. Brennan walked to the kitchen while Jo got changed in to comfortable clothes. Brennan heated up some soup for Jo. When Brennan walked back in Jo's room with the soup, Jo was in her bed under the blankets.

**"How are you feeling?"** Brennan asked as she gave the soup to Jo.

**"Fine. Mom thanks for the soup but I can't keep anything down."** Jo said looking at the soup.

**"I know."**

**"Really?"** Jo said sarcastically and still looking down at the soup.

**"Yeah, I had morning sickness this bad when I was pregnant with you**." Brennan said lifting Jo's chin where her eyes met Jo's eyes.

**"I never knew that."**

**"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about me. Everything is going to be okay, with your father and this baby."** Brennan said changing the subject.

**"Are you sure?"** Jo said sobbing.

**"I promise."** Brennan said hugging her daughter, then releasing her. **"I have to go call Cam and tell her that I'm going to stay home today."**

**"No mom. I'll be fine go back to work" **

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah I'll just watch TV and vomit."**

**"Okay I'll be back at 4 with your brother and sister."**

**"Where's Parker and Amy?"**

**"They left early this morning at 5 AM. I'll see you later."** Brennan said and kissed her forehead.

**"Bye mom"** Jo said as her mother left out of her room. Brennan put her jacket on and grabbed her purse. About 10 minutes later, when Jo was sure that her mother was gone, she called Wyatt at the beginning of his lunch hour and asked him to come over.

--

Wyatt drove up to Jo's house. He parked his car and walked to the font door. The knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Jo finished throwing up and slowly walked to the front door. She opened it and Wyatt stood in the doorway.

**"Hey"**

**"Hey come in."** Jo said opening the door wider. Wyatt walked in the house and sat down on the couch. Jo shut the door and followed him to the couch.

**"I can't stay that long."**

**"I know I just though we should talk with out parents. What are we going to do?"**

**"We're going to finish school and get jobs. When we can afford an apartment, we're going to move in together."**

**"Okay" **Jo said then kissed him.

**"I better go. My lunch hour is all most over."**

Jo sighed **"Okay"** She walked him to the font door. He walked to his car, got in, and shut the door. Jo watched him get in his car and drive away from the front door. When she finally shut the door, she was in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

My computer crashed and I was almost finished with chapter 7 so now I have to start all over again


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, that it has taken so long. With Christmas break coming up I will have some time. I also put pictures of Angela and Hodgins' house and Brennan and Booth's house on my profile.

Jo when to her room and tried to stop crying. Booth was on his way home to grab some lunch and to check on Jo. Booth pulled in the driveway got out of his car and walked into the house.

"**Jo I'm home."**

Jo heard him crying and yelled back to him.

"**Okay I'll be there in a minute."** She yelled sobbing trying to stop.

Booth recognized that voice as his daughter called back to him. He walked up stairs to her room and knocked on the door.

"**Jo can I come in?"** he said as he heard crying coming from the other side of the door.

"**Yes"**

He walked in. She was lying on her bed facing the wall. He sat on the bed and put his hand in her shoulder.

"**Are you okay?"**

"**What do you care? You aren't even talking to me."**

"**I know and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't expect my baby girl to have a baby until she was 30."**

"**I don't know what to say. I can't take back what has happened."** She said turning over.

"**I know. Tell me why you are crying."**

"**It's just you and mom and Wyatt. He came by today during his lunch hour at school."**

"**What did he do to you while he was over here?"** Booth said raising his voice slightly.

"**Nothing dad. Its just he wants to get married and live together and I do not know if I ready for that. I haven't even got use to the idea of having a baby."** She started to cry again.

"**You don't have to marry him or live with him. You can stay here."**

"**I'm scared daddy."** She said sitting up and hugging him as she cried.

--

At the Lab

Brennan was going over reports at her desk and Angela walked in to give her a facial reconstruction.

"**Hey here's the murder victim."** She said handing Brennan a picture.

"**Okay thanks."** She said taking it and looking at it a women in her late 30s.

Angela sat down on Brennan's couch.

"**I told Dylan, Ruthie, and Tori last night."** She said looking at Brennan who was looking at her computer.

"**Told them about what?"** Brennan said still looking at her computer.

"**About the baby."**

Brennan looked at Angela.

"**Have you told Chris and Bella?"** Angela asked.

"**No not yet but Parker knows."**

"**Don't you think you should tell them?"**

"**Yes I just don't know how."**

"**Did Parker go back to Johns Hopkins in Baltimore?" **Angela asked.

"**Yes His girlfriend and he left this morning."**

"**His girlfriend?"**

"**Yeah her name is Amy and she is majoring in fashion. I don't know if I like him going out with someone who is majoring in fashion. That's not a very wise career choice."**

"**It will be okay Brennan. You have to stop babying him."**

"**I'm not babying him. I just don't like that major."**

"**I have got to go pick up Bella and Chris and take Bella to ballet."** Brennan said gathering her things and getting her coat on.

"**Okay. Hey when is Jo's doctor's appointment?"**

"**It's on Wednesday at 4. I can pick up Wyatt at your house. Tell him I'll be there at 3:30."**

"**Okay see you tomorrow."**

"**Bye"** Brennan said leaving the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Holidays!

* * *

Brennan picked up Chris and Bella up from school. She dropped off Bella at ballet and Chris at baseball. Brennan went back to the lab to work a little more. At five, Brennan finished her work and went to go pick up Bella and Chris. Brennan headed home after going to the store with Bella and Chris. Booth was on his way home too. Brennan arrived home with the kids.

**"Bella, Chris don't run in the house,"** Brennan yelled at them while she shut driver's door and they ran into the house while she got the groceries and all of her stuff. Brennan walked into the house with an arm full of groceries, a purse, and a laptop. Brennan walked to the kitchen and put down all her stuff.

**"Chris Bella keep it down up there!"** Brennan yelled from the kitchen, hearing thumping from upstairs. **"Jo! Can you come help me?!"** Brennan yelled putting some of the groceries away. Jo came from upstairs.

**"I'm here what do you need?"** Jo asked mopping in the kitchen

**"I need you to finish putting the groceries up."** Brennan said unloading the dishwasher.

**"Okay"** Jo said putting the groceries away. Jo finished putting away the groceries and went back up to her room.

**"What are you doing in my room!?"** Jo yelled looking at Chris and Bella jumping on her bed with her bras on and reading her diary. Booth parked his car and walked into his house.

**"Mom they are in my room!"** Jo yelled from upstairs

**"I'll be there in a minute I have to start dinner!"** Brennan yelled from the kitchen.

Booth put down his keys. **"I'll get it honey"** he yelled as he walked upstairs

**"Bella and Chris come on get out of her room. You guys know better. You guys go do your homework please."** Booth said as they got off the bed. They took off Jo's clothes and went in their rooms to do their homework. Booth walked downstairs to find Brennan in the kitchen making dinner.

**"Hey I missed you."** he said as he walked over to her and pulled her in a hug.

**"You saw me today"** she said looking up at him.

**"I know."** he said as he kissed her.

At the dinner table, Bella and Chris went on and on about their day and Brennan discussed her next book.

**"Bella, Chris um Jo needs to tell you something."** Brennan said looking at them and then looking at Jo.

**"Mom now?"**

**"Yes"**

Jo looked at Bella and Chris **"I'm going to have a baby."**

They looked at Jo not knowing to say.

**"Really?"** Chris asked.

**"I thought you were supposed to be married to have a baby."** Bella said looking at her mother.

**"Bella people can have babies any time but your father and I think it would be better if people were married first." **Brennan said reaching for Booth's hand.

**"Then why is Jo having a baby? She isn't married."** Bella said.

**"I know but people can have a baby any time." **Brennan said gripping Booth's hand harder; letting him know to take over the conversation. Booth smiled at Brennan.

**"Bella can you help me clear the table please."** Booth said getting up and taking his plate to the kitchen.

**"Yes, sir"** Bella said following him with her plate.

Chris turned to Jo and asked **"Are you going to quit school?"**

**"No I promise I won't." **Jo said. Jo kissed him on his head and took her plate into the kitchen followed by her brother and mother.

**"Chris go get your homework so I can see that it is done. Bella when you get finished clearing the table go get your homework too."** Brennan said as she loaded the dishwasher.

**"Okay"** Chris said and Bella nodded.

Booth was in the den watching football while Brennan went over the kid's homework in the kitchen.

**"Everything looks good."** Brennan said nodding at Bella and Chris. **"Chris you can go watch football with your dad after you put this in your backpack."**

Chris took his homework and put it up; he went to go watch football.

**"Bella go put this up and go get a bath."** Brennan said continuing to clean the kitchen.

**"Mom I want to go watch football with daddy."** Bella whined.

**"No you have to go get a bath."**

**"But mom!"** Bella continued to whine

**"Bella not another word. Go put your homework up and get a bath."**

**"But.."**

**"No. Go." **Brennan said finishing to clean the kitchen. She made sure that Bella was in bed by 7:30 and Chris was in bed by 8:00. Brennan went to Jo's room and knocked on the door.

**"You can come in mom"** Jo said.

**"How did you know it was me?"** Brennan said walking in and shutting the door behind her.

**"Your knock."** Jo said sitting up on her bed.

**"You still mad at me?"**

**"For what dinner? It's okay they had to find out sometime."**

**"You going to bed?"** Brennan said standing by the door.

**"Yeah I'm going to get a shower first."**

**"Okay be asleep by 10:00 please."** Brennan said leaving and closing the door.

2 hours later

Brennan walked in the den from checking on the kids **"It is 11 o'clock and all the kids are asleep. It's time for you to go get a shower." **Brennan sat down and cuddled up to him.

**"Really?"** Booth said turning off the TV.

**"Yep"**

**"Only if you come with me."**

**"Okay"**

Booth picked up Brennan and ran down the hall with her to their bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Year

I've had a complaint about the bolding of the font if you have a problem with it please tell me and I'll change it I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT

The next morning, at 5:30, Brennan was snuggled beside Booth as her alarm clock went off.

"Booth it is time to get up." Brennan said kissing him on his check.

"Okay." Booth said kissing her. He got up and went to the bathroom. Brennan got up and put her robe on so she could get the kids up for the day. She walked down the hall to Jo's room and knocked on the door.

"Jo time to get up. You have to go to school to day." Brennan said. After waiting and not hearing anything for a few minutes she said,

"Don't make me get your brother down here."

"I'm up mom!" Jo said as she got out of bed with an attitude.

"Watch your mouth young lady." Brennan said walking the rest of the hall, through the living room, and upstairs to get Bella and Chris up. Brennan walked in Bella's room.

"Bella time to get up." Brennan said softly as she sat on Bella's bed next to her. Brennan shook her lightly.

Bella turned over and faced her mother. "Okay mommy." Brennan helped her out of bed and got her outfit out of Bella's closet for her. Brennan knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella I put your outfit out for you." Brennan said standing outside the bathroom door.

"Okay thank you mommy." Bella said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Brennan walked down the hall to Chris's room.

"Chris time to get up." Brennan said knock on the door and then walking in his room.

"Come on get up buddy." Brennan said shaking him from side to side.

"Okay I'm up mom." Chris said rolling over and scratching his eyes.

"Good you have 20 minutes." Brennan said leaving his room, going downstairs. She walked in the bathroom and Booth was still in the shower. She hurried and got in the shower.

Jo was in her room getting ready and putting on her make up while listening to Kid Rock. Bella and Chris were fighting as usual over the bathroom.

15 minutes later Brennan and Booth got out of the shower. Booth got dressed while Brennan did her make up and hair. Brennan got dressed and walked to the kitchen. She started making breakfast when Jo came from her room and got some orange juice.

"You ready to go back to school?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No"

"That's what I thought" Jo said laughing a little.

"Bella, Chris, Seeley breakfast!" Brennan yelled while getting out bowls and putting on the table.

Bella and Chris raced each other down the stairs into the kitchen. Booth came out from the bathroom, gave Brennan a kiss, and got a cup of coffee. After the family ate breakfast, Brennan got everybody in the car with all their stuff and headed to Jo's high school.

"I'm going to come pick you up to day." Brennan said as Jo got out of the passenger's seat.

"Okay mom." Jo said shutting the door and walking to her group of friends. After dropping Bella and Chris off at their schools, she went to the lab to work on a case from limbo. At 2 o'clock she told Cam that she was going to take the rest of the day off. Brennan left the lab and went to go pick up Jo and Bella. Brennan dropped off Bella at ballet.

"Bye Bella be good." Brennan said waving to her.

"Okay" Bella said walking in the dance studio.

"Mom where's Chris?" Jo asked as Brennan pulled out of her parking spot and trying to get onto the main road.

"He is at a friend's house." Brennan said driving. Jo nodded her head as she turned up the radio.

Brennan pulled up to Angela and Hodgin's house.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Brennan asked touching Jo on her knee.

"No it's okay. I will." Jo slowly got out of the car and walked up to the mansion. She knocked on the big wood door. The door was answered by a maid.

"Hello Sarah I'm here to see Wyatt." Jo said stepping into the foyer.

"Yes Miss Booth I will go get him." Sarah said shutting the door behind Jo. Sarah went up thestairs. About 5 minutes later Wyatt came downstairs and kissed Jo.

"You ready?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"Yes" she said as Wyatt led her out the door and into the back seat of the mini van. Brennan drove to the doctor's office.


	11. Chapter 11

She sat in silence, holding the hand of her lover. She thought about what happened with her life. How was she going to cope? How was she going to go to school? How was she going to deal? She was in a daze as questions swirled in head when someone tugged on her hand.

"Jo come on it's time." Wyatt said standing in front of her.

"What?" she said snapping out of her daze "Right let's go." She said getting up and following him. She squeezed his hand tight as they walked down the hall with her mother behind them. The nurse led them in a room with an examine table and some chairs.

"The doctor will be in shortly" the nurse said as she left the room and shut the door.

Everybody sat in silence. Brennan was thinking about the road her daughter was about the go down. She remembered her days in the foster homes helping with her friends with their kids. She remembered the stories they would tell her. She knew her daughter was going to have to grow up fasted than all of her friends. Brennan though about if her daughter would go to prom, if she would go to college, if she would ever be normal. She thought how Jo would never have the experiences that she had. She would never be able to go back packing around Europe or go partying with her friends.

The doctor came in and Brennan snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hi I'm Dr. Abigail Mills." She said shaking their hands. Dr. Mills was a tall woman with long brown hair. She had a medium frame and was skinny but average. The doctor sat on a stool in front of Jo.

"Well today we are going to draw some blood, and you will have an exam, is that okay?"

"Yes" Jo said sitting on the exam table.

"Okay, I just have a few questions for you. Have you ever been pregnant before or have had any surgeries?"

"No" Jo said

"Do you have any medical conditions or taking any medicines?"

"Just Advil"

"Okay. Right now it looks like your due date is going to be December 2. I'm going to send a nurse in to get some blood and than I'll to the exam. Do you have any questions?"

"I do" Brennan said interrupting. "What are the health risk for her being a teen?" Dr. Mills turned and faced Brennan

"Well she is at risk for premature labor, high blood pressure, low birth for the baby, postpartum depression after the baby is born, and there is a slight risk of spine or hip bone injury because a teen's bone structure is not fully developed." Dr. Mills said turning back to Jo.

"Um should I change my diet?" Jo asked.

"No just try to keep your sugar to a minimum and we will give to some prenatal vitamins today that you will need to take throughout the entire pregnancy." Dr. Mills said getting up. "Okay I'm going to go get the nurse to get some blood and then we will do the exam." Dr. Mills said shutting the door. A few minutes later the nurse came in and got 3 tubes of blood. About half an hour the Dr. Mills came back in.

"Okay the blood test came back positive for pregnancy. Now I'm going to do your exam." Dr. Mills said putting on gloves.

"Come one Wyatt" Brennan said standing up and heading for the door. "We'll be outside." Brennan closed the door behind them. About 20 minutes later Dr. Mills came out and went to go get Wyatt and Tempe while Jo changed. Dr. Mills sat next to Brennan in the waiting room.

"Everything looks to be normal. Right now she looks to be about 8 weeks. Once she gets changed I will do a ultrasound. I will take you back to her room." Dr Mills got up and walked back down the hall way, Brennan and Wyatt followed. Dr. Mills knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jo said. They all walked in and Brennan and Wyatt sat down.

"Now I'm going to do and ultrasound. So Jo if you will lie down." Dr. Mills said moving the ultrasound machine out of the corner top a place where they all could see. "Okay here we go" She said lifting up Jo's shirt and squirting gel on her lower abdomen. Dr. Mills moved the probe over Jo's stomach. They all looked at the screen in aw.

"Okay that is the heart beat and those are the arms and that is a leg."

"Where is the other one?" Wyatt asked shocked.

"It's right there." Dr. Mills said laughing.

Jo looked at her baby, the thing inside her. It was really there. She started crying she could believe she had this beautiful thing inside her.

Brennan leaned over and rested her arms and heard next to Jo. Brennan wisped to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it. That's how I felt when I saw you for the first time on the screen."

They looked at each other.

"Mom I'm I going to be able to do this?"

"Of course. I did and look at you. You turned out normal" They both laughed a little.

"You're going to be fine I promise." Brennan said as they booth turned back and looked at the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

After Jo's first doctor's visit, she was a little over whelmed.

"Mom Can I go home?" Jo asked as the three of them left the doctor's office

"Sure honey. I need to take Wyatt home first and pick up your brother and sister." Brennan said as she got in the car. They all got in the car and Brennan drove Wyatt home.

"Okay" Jo said looking at the ultrasound pictures.

They pulled up to Wyatt's house. He thanked Brennan for the ride and headed inside. Jo ran after him.

"Wyatt?!" she yelled running up to the door.

"What is it Jo?" he said turning around and catching her.

"I thought you might want this." Jo handed him one of the ultrasound pictures.

"Thanks" he said taking the photo. "Are we okay?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah we're okay." Jo said and then kissed him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye" he said walking into the house.

--

After Brennan picked up Bella and Chris, she drove all of them home to start dinner. Booth was already home when Brennan got home. Booth helped Brennan with dinner while the kids did their homework in their rooms.

"Are we going to court tomorrow?" Brennan asked stirring something on the stove.

"Yeah. We have to be there at 9 o'clock." Booth said making a salad

"Okay I'll get Jo to drive Bella and Chris to school and we can ride together."

"Good that means we can sleep in." Booth said smiling and then kissing Brennan.

"I'll be right back." Brennan said walking to the front of the house and to the bottom of the stairs.

"BELLA CHRIS DINNER IN 10 MINUTES!"

"OKAY MOM" Chris yelled down the stairs. Brennan walked out of the living room and down the hallway to Jo's room.

"Jo dinner in 10 minutes" Brennan said knocking softly on her door.

"Okay mom. I'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you" Brennan said walking back into the kitchen and walking to the stove. After everybody ate dinner, Bella went and got a shower while Chris and Jo helped Booth clean the kitchen. Brennan was in her office writing her next book.

--

A month later in May, Jo was finishing her sophomore year of high school, Chris was finishing 7th grade and Bella was finishing 4th grade. School was out in a 4 days and Jo was beginning to show. Jo is 11 weeks. Brennan picked up the kids from school and was driving them to their after school sports. Jo did gymnastics but now did yoga.

"Bella, Jo I'll be back at 4:30." Brennan said as Bella and Jo got out of the car. Bella and Jo had their classes next door to each other.

"Okay mom Bye" Bella said.

"Bye" Jo said walking in the building. Brennan rolled her window up and drove to Chris's baseball practice.

"Chris I'll be back at 5:00." Brennan said.

"Okay Mom." Chris said shutting the door and running for the baseball field.

Brennan drove to Booth's Office. She took the elevator up to his floor. They had an appointment with the FBI's shrink. They had regular visits with him being that they were married.

"Booth!" Brennan said coming into his office. Booth was on the phone.

"Sorry" Brennan whispered as she sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Okay thank you." Booth said hanging up the phone.

"So that was the victim's employer and he said that Charles hadn't been to work in a month. He still has his last check." Booth said walking with Brennan to the shrink's office.

"That's consistent with the remains. Hey remember Angela's Birthday is coming up." Brennan said as Booth opened the door for her into the waiting room. They both sat down and waited to be called back into the office.

"When is Jo's next doctor appointment?" Booth asked.

"Friday when she gets out for school." Brennan said picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

"Is Wyatt going? I swear I could still strangle that kid." Booth said making a fist.

"Booth, he's the father of the baby. He's going to be around." Brennan said looking up from her magazine.

"I know."

"What do you think if he moved in with us during the summer?" Brennan asked.

"No! Bren! Absolutely not! He's more than welcome to come over when we are there and between the hours of 9 and 7, but he's not sleeping over at my house!" Booth said raising his voice.

"Why not? He can sleep in the guest room and take Jo to her doctor's appointments. He can help around the house and with the nursery."

"No Brennan!" Booth said picking up a magazine.

"I'm just going to ask Jo." Brennan said looking back at the magazine. The shrink walked out of his office.

"No Brennan" Booth said.

"This way guys." he said ushering Brennan and Booth in to his office.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a Saturday night, Jo and Wyatt were watching TV in the living room. Bella was over at a friend's house spending the night. Chris was with his dad in the den watching a baseball game. Brennan was finishing dinner.

"Chris, Jo, Wyatt can you guys come in here and help me" Brennan said from the kitchen. Wyatt and Jo walked in holding hands.

"Can you guys set the table?" Brennan asked getting something out of the oven.

"Yes mom." Jo said walking to the cupboard and getting plates out. Wyatt got the silverware out of the drawer.

"Chris I'm not going to ask you again to come in here."

"Yes mom" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey loose the attitude or you won't watch baseball for 2 weeks." Brennan said giving him a stern look.

"Yes ma'am." he said getting the cups out of the cupboard.

"Thank you." Brennan said walking into the den and curled up next to Booth.

"Dinner is ready." she said kissing him on his check, down his chin, and on to his lips. Jo looked in the den.

"Hey if we're not allowed to do then you guys can't do it in front of us." Jo left and walked in to the dining room. Brennan and Booth laughed.

"Hey she got that from you." Brennan said pointing at Booth.

"Me..I.."

"Yeah Yeah Come on let's go eat." Brennan said pulling him off the couch and into the dining room.

--

Brennan, Booth, Chris, Jo, and Wyatt all sat around the table eating dinner.

"Jo your father and I were talking a few days a go and I think it would be a good idea if Wyatt moved in this summer."

"Brennan! We discussed this I said no!" Booth said grabbing his plate and storming off into their bedroom. Brennan sighed.

"Mom if this is going to upset dad then maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Aunt Tempe it's ok. I don't want to cause trouble." Wyatt said.

"No it's okay. He'll get over it. Wyatt think about ask Angela and Jack see what they say. It's just for the summer." Brennan said getting up.

"Chris when you get finish clean the kitchen. Jo and Wyatt help him please I'll be back." Brennan said as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

--

"Booth! Just listen"

"No Brennan! He is not moving in here. Over my dead body."

"Why?" Brennan asked following him into their bathroom.

"I said no. The only way he would move in here will be the day he marries my daughter, which he won't be doing until they're 30." Booth said taking off his clothes and getting into the shower.

"Will you just think about it?" Brennan said pulling back the shower curtain.

Booth sighed "Yes. I'll let you know tomorrow." Booth said washing his hair, looking at Brennan.

"Thank you" Brennan said and left their room.

--

After Brennan put Chris and Jo to bed, and Wyatt went home Brennan returned to her bedroom where Booth had stayed all night. Brennan was changing into her pajamas and Booth was already in the bed doing paperwork.

"Is that the Johnson case?" Brennan asked as she changed.

"Yes but I can't see it at all." Booth said squinting at the paper. "I think their using a small font at the bureau."

"Maybe you should try wearing your glasses." Brennan said picking up his glasses off the night table and putting them on his face. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing him.

"I hate wearing those things. They make me feel so old."

"Booth you're almost 50. You are old." Brennan said laughing then kissing him.

"Ha Ha very funny." Booth said. "I have to finish this paperwork for Caroline. It's her last case you know."

"I can't believe she's finally retiring." Brennan said looking at Booth.

"Yeah we've been working together for 20 years now." Booth said writing something on the paper. "Have you talked to your father or Russ? To tell them about Jo."

"No I forgot to call him. I'll call dad in a minute. Russ and Amy are flying in with Hayley, Emma, and Connor tomorrow." Brennan said standing up and grabbing her cell phone

"How old is Connor now?" Booth said continuing to do paperwork

"I think 17 or 18. And Emma is 22 and Hayley is 24."

"Why are they flying in?"

"Well Emma and Hayley got some time off from school and Connor is out of school and they wanted to come visit dad and us."

"Are they staying here?" Booth asked looking up from his paper.

"No I told them we did not have any room. They are coming over for dinner tomorrow night." Brennan said dialing her dad's number.

"Ok" Booth said looking back a his paper.

"Hey dad I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow? Russ, Amy, the girls, and Connor are flying in tomorrow. I though we could all get together."

Max talking.

"Great dad. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow after I pick up Russ and everybody from the airport." Brennan said then hung up the phone. Brennan got into the bed and snuggled up to Booth.

"Come on stop with the paperwork."

"I've got to get this done by tomorrow."

"Fine." Brennan said sitting up and pouting. She got out her laptop and began writing her novel.


End file.
